1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator which rotates with a 1-phase excitation driving method, and a portable device having the electromagnetic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a brushless motor as a DC motor, which has a rotor made of a permanent magnet and a stator made by a coil provided in the circumferential direction about the rotational axis of the rotor or the permanent magnet.
As the conventional brushless motor has the stator coil arranged in the circumferential direction about the rotational axis of the rotor in such a way as to surround the rotor, it is restricted on its mount space in the radial direction.